guardians_of_new_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Llanero de la Muerte (Miguel Garcia)
El Llanero de la Muerte, or The Plainsmen of Death is a member of the Destroyer's Legion. Originally, Miguel was a Conquistador who would discover an ancient weapon known simply as Tatacoa, containing an evil spirit inside of it after defeating a tribe during the colonization of Venezuela, granting him the life force of whoever is slain with it. As time passed on Miguel and the family he had raised grew old and prospered, he would remain in his youthful state he slowly grew to understand the power he wielded, and succumbed to the evil spirit's desires. Powers * Immortality - Every life he takes adds to his own, making his life span far greater than any living person * Regeneration - Uses the life force of people hes killed to heal himself of any grave injuries that he may suffer. * Shape shifting - Can change his appearance to that of anyone who's life hes taken. * Superhuman skill - Centuries of warfare as well as the power of Tatacoa over his body have made him an incredibly skilled warrior capable of impossible feats on the battlefield. Early days Miguel grew up in central Spain, where he would be a member of a poor noble family. When he became of age he set off to the new world to find wealth and glory for his family and himself. His initial journey led to him joining Hernan Cortes in his conquest of the Aztec Empire. Here, he displayed a ferocious skill in battle, expertly wielding his weapons and showing an impressive riding ability, cutting down many Aztec warriors alongside his fellow conquistadors and native allies. When the conquest ended, he would stay in New Spain for a short while before heading the to the new colony of Venezuela. Discovery of Tatacoa In Venezuela, Miguel took part in the colonization process, destroying the tribes and peoples who refused Spanish rule. On one such occasion, he and several other men raided a village and slaughtered the inhabitants. While searching through the ruins of the village, he came across an ornate club which was in a scorched out residence, some of the survivors who saw him picking it up immediately yelled in the Chibcha language "Tatacoa, Tatacoa!" (meaning snake). Not understanding what they said he brushed it off, however later that night as he examined the club he soon saw and felt it change into a sword, a higher quality version of his own at the time. Shocked at how it happened he soon felt a dark presence with it, and a wind blow through his quarters with the words "A warrior worthy of my powers". Troubled by what had just occurred he decided to sleep on it, and forget it had happened. Months went by and his actions began to grow more and more superhuman, being able to take on multiple enemies in combat without suffering injury, and other daring feats in combat. Learning the truth Many years passed and the prowess and skill of Miguel continued as he would serve the Spanish empire faithfully, his body never aging despite the years that had past. Not troubled by this he would eventually settle down in a remote area of Venezuela to wealth and some power as he had claimed many riches and glory during his days as a conquistador, eventually marrying and having a family as well. Decades past and he had still not aged, his wife and children growing old but him youthful as ever. Every day he would work tirelessly to figure out why he would not age until his family all died out from old age. He would attempt to kill himself while alone in the wilderness after he could figure no other way how he would die. Feeling his life drain from him he would soon hear a voice speak to him, telling him that this would be the first of many deaths. Then as though miracle he would rise from the injury healthy as ever, and a faint aura resonating from his sword. Puzzled by this he then remembered the voice from all the years earlier, telling him he was worthy of its powers realizing the connection he would plunge his sword through himself again, and began to angrily ask the voice what he was and why he could not die. The voice laughed and then spoke to him "I am Tatacoa, an ancient being of war, death, and suffering. You are my chosen warrior to bring these things to the world. Every life you have taken has added to your own, and will keep you from suffering injury for too long." the words shocked him, he could not believe what he had heard. that night when he went to sleep he would be visited again by the voice who showed him the many things he had done to people, forcing him to relive every injury he gave to them. This would solidify the grasp Tatacoa had on Miguel, as his mind broke from the torture, and he accepted his fate as a servant of death. The next day miguel set off once again for the old world, as his new world was long gone. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Destroyer's Legion Members